100 Love Stories
by TheSingingBlackbird
Summary: 100 PJO oneshots, using 100 prompts. Primarily Percy/Annabeth, Possibly other pairings.
1. Introduction

I've recently started to get rather into writing Percy Jackson fanfiction, so I decided to do a 100 prompt challenge type thing.

They will more than likely be mostly Percy/Annabeth, but I may also look into doing a couple of these about other ships. Some of them will also probably be slightly AU and OOC.

The prompts are:

Beauty

Love

Dream

Haunted

Memory

Fragile

Celebration

Secret

Promise

Innocence

Moonlight

Whisper

Echo

Jealousy

Passion

Lies

Regrets

Trust

Revenge

Beach

Midnight

Confessions

Crush

Chocolate

Alone

Rain

Letters

Cold

Dark

Addiction

Flower

Snow

Temptation

Autumn

Unity

Hurt

Truth

Rogue

Champagne

Tulips

Glitter

Fearless

Proposal

Together

Heartbroken

Loss

Holiday

Roses

Sparkle

Magic

Fire

Thunder

Vanilla

Broken

Forever

Imagination

Silence

Fade

Shine

Bright

Rumors

Bells

Red

Doubt

Always

Perfect

Butterfly

Kiss

Subtle

Nightmare

Mistletoe

Locket

Mercy

Poppy

Fall

Key

Hatred

Rainbow

Diamond

Drunk

Balloons

Tears

Sunshine

Cinnamon

Lonely

Mask

Pebbles

Surprise

Gravity

Wild

Snowdrop

Missing

Intense

Flying

Forest

Betrayal

Apologies

Snapshot

Taboo

Horizon

I don't know if I'll necessarily do these in order, but I will try to do them all. If you have any requests/suggestions on what ships I should write about, feel free to tell me!


	2. Beauty

Percy arrived at Annabeth's school ten minutes earlier than what they had agreed. He was incredibly nervous – his hands were shaking slightly, and his forehead had tiny beads of sweat forming on it. "It's just Annabeth," he told himself. They had gone out plenty of times, but tonight they were going somewhere special. Why he had agreed to dressing up in a suit, he didn't know.

He tried to make his hands stop shaking, though he had no such luck. He took a deep breath, and opened the car door. He went inside the apartment complex and talked to the woman at the front desk; the woman simply waved him on – Percy had been here plenty of times, and knew the way to Annabeth's place of residence.

His hands had started to stop shaking, but as soon as he got to her door, they started shaking even worse. He knocked on the wooden door and waited. A couple of minutes passed, and Annabeth's roommate finally answered the door. She was on the phone, and just motioned for Percy to come inside before she headed off to her bedroom. He figured Annabeth knew he was here, so he didn't bother announcing his presence himself.

He meandered his way through the cramped apartment and took a seat on one of the couches in the small living room. His nerves eventually calmed down and he was able to sit as still as an ADHD demigod possibly can. Everything was fine, until she stepped into the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Percy," Annabeth said as she came into view. She looked beautiful – her hair was in its natural curly state, but it was down instead of up in a ponytail, which is a rare sight to see. She was wearing a dress that Percy could not even begin to describe. It was as if Annabeth was literally radiating beauty, like she was Aphrodite herself. "We can leave now."

Percy just stared and gaped at her. "Oh gods, do I have something on my face?" Annabeth panicked a little. She was clearly nervous as well.

"What?" Percy shook his head to bring himself out of his daze. "No, no, you look fine. You look beautiful, actually. I mean, seriously beautiful." Annabeth blushed at the compliment. Percy got up from his seat and took her hand. Before they got in the car, Annabeth gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You don't look too bad yourself, Seaweed Brain."


	3. Love

Percy was lying on the grass in Central Park, his feet propped against a tree. He turned and gazed at the blonde girl a foot away from him, her nose buried in a book, her grey eyes scanning the pages as if her life depended on finishing the book before the sun went down.

A smile found its way onto Percy's face. She always had a book with her it seemed but Percy didn't mind. He was content as long as he was near her; it didn't matter if they were arguing, battling monsters, or if she was ignoring him for whatever reason. He drank her presence in. He noticed how her eyebrows would scrunch together when she was trouble deciphering a word, or how her eyes would widen when she reached the end of a chapter – her mind needing to know what happened next. He saw a small smile creep up on her face whenever a warm breeze swept over her; how she constantly had to push a stubborn hair behind her ear every time it decided to visit her face.

Annabeth could someone watching her - she knew whose eyes she felt on her. She ignored his stares on purpose to mildly irritate him. She would give in and look at back him eventually, but for now, she left it alone and didn't interrogate. She swore he never stopped looking at her, and while she didn't understand why, after all she wasn't anything special, she was just plain old _Annabeth_ – it did feel somewhat nice that she constantly grasped his attention without doing anything at all.

She finally reached the end of her book but she lingered on the last word, not wanting to ruin his fun, not just yet. She closed the book and looked up, brushing a hair out of her face. Her grey eyes met his entrancing sea green ones. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She caught him staring at her often, but the look on his face this time around was different. She couldn't place her finger on it, but she had definitely never seen him look at her like this before.

Percy's gaze didn't waver; he just merely kept staring at her when her eyes met his. He didn't answer her for a long moment – he thought about his response. He knew what he wanted to say, but he wanted to be positive. In this particular moment, something felt _different_, as if something had finally clicked in his brain; like when you can't figure out a math problem, and then you eventually get it. Something was definitely different, and he figured out exactly what it was.

He knew he liked Annabeth as more than a friend, and he had for quite some time. He thought he maybe even loved Annabeth, but in this moment, he knew. There was nothing special about today; Percy and Annabeth were just spending a day in Central Park as they often did on Sunday afternoons. However, with the sun shining on her - making her practically glow like a goddess; her hair going askew in its curly ponytail; it hit him. Percy Jackson was in love with Annabeth Chase.

Deciding finally on his answer to her question, he said very simply and plain, "Because I love you."

He wasn't sure how she was going to react to this response, but it felt delightful having finally fully realized that he loved her, and telling her. A smile crept onto his lips, and his eyes stayed locked with hers.

"I love you too," she said, about as simply as he had. She was smiling now too, and she got up from her spot in the grass and walked over to where he was still lying down. He sat up, and she sat down beside him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist. They leaned in at the same time, and their lips met together in seconds. Her hands tangled in his hair and his hands roamed all over her back.

Neither was sure how long they stayed in this position, but both were reluctant to end this moment and head their separate ways.


	4. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

She dreams of building something permanent. She likes to think that he might be a part of this permanent something someday, but she knows better than to get her hopes up like that. She has been betrayed one too many times in her lifetime. She knows Percy would never hurt her on purpose, he is far too loyal for that, but Luke did not mean to hurt her on purpose either. Anyone can change, she's experienced that firsthand, so she doesn't let her get her hopes up, she doesn't let him get fully immersed into her dreams of her future, she doesn't want to get hurt; not again.

Sometimes he dreams of days before he found out he was a demigod, and constantly had monsters chasing after him to kill him left and right. He dreams of those days when the only thing he had to worry about was trying not to be expelled from another school. Then he thinks about how if he wasn't a demigod, he would have never met her, and he quits dreaming about those days again.

When he goes to bed he wishes she were with him; he wants to wrap his arms around her, bury his face in her long golden hair, breathe in her scent, and just fall asleep with her there. He sees her face in his dreams while he is sleeping. The scenarios are constantly changing; she is dancing with him in Olympus, she is kissing him in the park because he said something stupid, she is fighting side-by-side with him, they're in a bubble he has created in the sea talking. The one dream he does not like to think about or mention to anyone, is the one where he is forced to watch her die and there is nothing he can do. Although he knows it is just a dream, it breaks him; he cannot sleep or eat, he feels dead inside. Part of him knows that if Annabeth ever died, he would die too. He cannot imagine a world without her by his side.

She falls asleep with thoughts of him filling her mind. She hates that he is constantly in her thoughts, but from time to time, it is comforting almost. She has never felt this way about anyone before; she thought she had towards Luke, but that was an entirely different feeling, a different kind of love. Her dreams are full with Percy, the bad dreams, the good dreams, and all of the dreams that are in between. The dreams are good more than not, which is seemingly rare considering most half-blood dreams are nightmares; she doesn't take the good dreams for granted, and she cherishes them when she's had a bad one. The nightmares she has involving Percy shake her entire being down until she feels naked; vulnerable. She cannot stand them, they hurt so badly. She tries so hard to clear her mind of them, after all, they are just dreams, but when your half-blood, they never are just dreams, so she allows a tear to slip down her cheek just this once.

He finds himself sitting in class daydreaming of her – he cannot help it. He longs to gaze into her fierce grey eyes, twirl one of her golden curls around his finger, inch his hands up her waist, kiss her like the world is ending and he needs to feel her lips just once more before it's gone. His teachers reprimand him often, but he could not care less; when he is thinking of her, everything feels like it is going to be okay.

She catches herself thinking of him anytime she glances at a body of water. It is incredibly idiotic, she thinks, but she has yet to be able to do anything about it. She is both grateful and annoyed by the slight distraction, but it just makes her miss him even more; she wishes he were there himself to annoy her and distract her from the work that has to be done.

When they are finally able to see each other again, it is as if their dreams have come true. They allow themselves to get lost in one another, breathing in the other's scent, memorizing every curve of their bodies. Their lips stayed glued together for what feels like a century, both patrons unwilling to untangle their limbs. When they pull a part they just stare into each other's eyes, neither of them saying a word. They soak in each other's presence, reassuring them that the other is real, and is safe from harm.

They lock hands and walk down to the pier, basking in the shining sun, breathing in the salt air. They do not talk about the dreams they have, they just pretend the dreams do not exist. The conversation slowly drifts towards talk of the future, and little snippets of their dreams for their futures slip out.

She dreams of building something permanent, something permanent with him. He dreams of living as long as he possibly can, living with her. She dreams of his touch; he dreams of her lips. One day they hope these dreams come alive and that they intertwine. They do not know what the future holds, but they have their dreams, and they have each other. Dreams are enough for now.


	5. Haunted

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**A/N: This chapter does have slight mentions of sexual interaction. It is rated T for a reason.**

* * *

It's his birthday; it should be an occasion filled with joy and love, and they try to make it exactly that, but the thought of all those that were lost that foggy morn three years ago always make an appearance in their thoughts. They know they did all they could, and they saved as many lives as possible, but all of those innocent people, just gone. The people that were never able to see their next birthday, never had the chance to graduate, some never partook in their first kiss.

He of course feels that it was entirely his fault. He always takes responsibility for things he could not help; it is a part of whom he is. He cannot help but feel like he has to save everyone in the world, and when he is not able to, it hurts him like you would never believe. Three years, and he still cannot help but feel guilty for celebrating his birthday, when none of the people that died on this day were able to see theirs.

Around this date is when he sees the night play over in his dreams; his deceased friends haunt him in the night and in the day. He tries to shake it off and enjoy himself, but it is impossible. The thoughts linger in his mind.

Only one other person in this world truly knows how he feels. She understands the pain and loss he felt on that day, and the pain and loss he feels still. The same faces haunt her in her dreams. The same names haunt her in the day. Annabeth loss someone she once held dear in her heart, someone she thought she once loved, someone who once protected her from all evil and harm.

They both understand the other's pain. They have kept a tradition of visiting the gravesite of those who passed on this day; they do not want to forget them, and they do not want this tradition to change. They lay fresh flowers on the now grass covered land that their bodies lay underneath. They brush any dirt off the stones; they want everyone to be able to read the names of these brave heroes. They do not say anything while they are there; they just stand in the chill August air and allow the tears to slip down their cheeks silently.

Neither is certain how long they stand there, paying a silent tribute to the ones lost. Eventually one of them will slip their arms around the other, and they will stand there just a moment more, and then whisper that it is time to go.

They drive to the beach, the one place Percy really feels at home. They spend the day gazing out at the waves in each other's arms. They may talk a little, and she will be sure to slip-in a "Happy Birthday" sometime during the day, but other than that, the day is quiet.

As the day grows later and the sky begins to darken, they find a need to be as close to each other as physically possible. They want to stop mourning those they cannot bring back, even if it is just for a short while. They want to help the other feel joy on this day that should be celebrated.

They venture into the small cabin on the beach, slowly making their way towards the bedroom. Their lips connect when the door clicks closed, and they make their way to the bed – surprisingly without tripping or hurting themselves in any way. They lie down, their lips never parting; clothes slowly make their way to the floor, and limbs become tangled. They make each other feel something other than pain, and they bask in the bliss.

When sleep eventually takes hold of them, they are not haunted, and they sleep peacefully until the morning. When they awaken with their naked limbs intertwined still, they find the courage to smile at one another. The pain and sorrow from the day before melts away, and while they are fully aware that this peace will be short-lived, they allow themselves to welcome it.


	6. Memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**A/N: This chapter may contain spoilers for Son of Neptune.**

* * *

He's been taken away from his home, his memories stolen from him; he's lying on a cold stone ground somewhere he doesn't know; he's sleeping. He has a dream and in that dream he sees a girl with flowing blonde hair running in front of him, and he's chasing close behind her. He shouts something along the lines of "slow down!" but she just looks behind her for a split-second, and she laughs. It's only for a second, but he sees her grey eyes light up with laughter, and then she turns away again, keeping her eyes focused on the land in front of her.

He catches up with her finally and tackles her in a hug. The couple falls to the ground and they both burst out laughing. Being with her feels so right to him, he's not entirely sure how he managed to go so many years without snatching her up.

They lie on the ground in each other's arms, laughing, for what feels could be an infinite amount of time. They stand and intertwine their fingers together; they walk hand-in-hand to the pier overlooking Long Island Sound. They sit on the pier and chatter whilst watching the tide come and go. He feels like he could sit forever under the sun, by the sea, with her for the rest of his life and be completely content.

The sun begins to set and he knows that the day will soon be over and they'll be forced to go their separate ways for the night. On a whim he stands and takes off running down the shore; he's certain she will soon chase after him, she always does; of course he is right, soon she is chasing after him on the shore. He stops running and allows her to catch up to him.

He notices the sun is setting at an abnormally fast pace, so while he has his chance, his lips crash onto hers. Her arms find their way around his neck; her fingers wind themselves into his hair. His arms snake around her waist. She pulls a part much too soon for his liking. She grabs his hand and they begin walking towards the cabins. They arrive at Cabin Six and he knows they must now part. He leans down and kisses her one last time before he heads to Cabin Three. Little did he know it'd be the last time he got to kiss her for a long time.

He's been taken from his home, his memories stolen from him; he's lying on a cold stone ground somewhere he doesn't know; he was asleep, but is now awake. The only thing he remembers is a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. He remembers she always wore owl earrings and her hair up in a ponytail. He remembers her name, _Annabeth_.


	7. Fragile

**A/N: This is a sort of Jason/Reyna oneshot. Possible spoilers for Mark of Athena?**

* * *

One of her closest friends, her co-praetor, the boy she may or may not be in love with is on his way back to here. She hasn't seen him in such a long time and she doesn't even know if he remembers her. All she wants is to see him again; his golden blond hair, his dazzling blue eyes, his toned muscles and tanned skin, his SPQR tattoo on his right forearm that shows he is Roman and he belongs here with her.

She has missed the son of Jupiter more than she will ever admit to her fellow Romans. There are days when all she wants to do is breakdown in tears for his lost colleague, but she keeps herself together and puts on her toughest face – she's a praetor; she runs this camp and she cannot afford to show any signs of weakness, especially with one of their own currently missing. Now he is on his way back to New Rome, back to Camp Jupiter, back to _her_.

Feelings of doubt wash over her; what if he doesn't remember her or any part of his life in New Rome, what if he has found a girl he likes better than her – she's not sure if she can handle rejection again. While the son of Neptune, Percy Jackson, certainly wasn't her first choice, he is her new co-praetor and things do tend to develop between praetors, but he let her know that he was not interested in her in that way loud and clear.

She cannot recall a time where she has ever felt more insecure, more fragile, than this moment in time. She attempts to reassure herself. "I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona, praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, senator of New Rome, everything will be perfectly fine," she repeats this mantra over and over again in her head while she paces the floor in her room.

Percy had received a message of some kind the other day announcing that demigods from a Greek camp would be arriving on a warship of sorts soon.

Their expected arrival date just happens to be today.

She secures her toga around her while she continues to repeat her mantra – this time aloud. She must prepare herself as much as possible; she cannot let herself seem weak in any sense of the word today.

As she makes her way to the grounds, Percy, along with other Roman campers greet her, including Octavian who couldn't look graver if he tried. They all begin their trek to the Pomeranian Line where the ship containing the Greeks and Jason will be landing shortly. She looks up to the sky and spots the monstrous looking bronze ship sailing overhead. It's the most curious thing she has ever seen, and she's seen a lot of things in her time.

Shortly a rope ladder descends from the ship and she sees him; blond hair in the distance, climbing down the rope ladder. A girl with dark hair in a braid follows suit, and then a girl with flowing blond curls – who she can only suspect is Annabeth Chase, the girl Percy loves – and then lastly another boy. They're all wearing the same orange shirt, which must be standard wear at the other camp.

They finally find their way to the ground and make their way towards her and the rest of the Romans. Jason grows closer, and his features become more prominent; he is exactly as she remembers, and he has a boyish grin on his face that makes her heart skip a beat.

She doesn't think she could be any happier as he makes his way towards her. Surely he remembers her, he must. A grin slowly tries to find its way onto her face, and she has to try with all her might to suppress it. Then he grabs her hand – the girl who was on the ship with him, a Greek. As she notices the expression on his face, one that clearly portrays happiness, she understands. He _has_ found someone else.

She feels so fragile in that moment, and her heart is aching. Her heart is breaking, and she fears the rest of her may break next.


	8. Celebration

**A/N: This chapter is a Percabeth oneshot, and is in Percy's POV. It ignores Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

"You will have exactly 45 minutes to complete the exam. Be sure to put your name on the front of the booklet," the teacher announced after passing out all of the exam booklets to the class. This was the last exam of my high school career; I pass this exam and I'm done with high school.

Annabeth had come over nearly every night this past week to help me study and prep for this exam, and I was feeling quite confident that I would get a passing grade. I was incredibly thankful for Annabeth helping me study – I'd never admit it out loud, but she was definitely smarter than me.

I carefully print my name on the front of the booklet as instructed, and then flip the cover uncovering the pages of question awaiting answers. I make sure to read over the questions at least twice to make sure I've deciphered the words correctly. Exams are bad enough, but taking an exam when you have dyslexia is about a million times worse. If the exams were given in Ancient Greek, then it'd be a different story. Sadly, mostly schools in New York only give exams, tests, quizzes, and most other school-related things in English.

I take my time answering the questions, filling in the little circles, and making sure, everything looks right. I eventually reach the final question. I glance up at the clock in the front of the room and notice I have a few spare minutes, so I decide to go over the questions and my answers one last time. Everything looks good to me, and the only thing left to do is hope that I didn't fail.

"Okay, everyone, pencils down!" Mr. Horner exclaims. "The allotted exam time is now up. Please make sure your name is printed on the front, and then pass your booklet forward." The only sound for a solid minute or two is papers brushing against each other as they're passed to the front of the class.

Finally, they reach Mr. Horner, and once he has made sure he's collected all of the exams, he tells us we may leave. I quickly gather all of my things. After making sure everything is in order, I grab my book bag and head out the door. Now all that's left to do is wait for my results.

I walk out of Goode High School and into the warm May sun. I begin my trek home, enjoying the sun and perfectly clear blue skies. I approach my apartment building and take one last breath of the "fresh" New York air. I'm in such high spirits that I decide to take the stairs instead of the elevator (this seldom happens) up to our apartment on the sixth floor. I'm a little winded when I reach the door, but compared to fighting monsters, it's nothing.

I dig my key out of my book bag and open the door. "Mom, are you home?" I yell out as I wonder into the kitchen. I hear no reply, so she must be out. I see a plate of my favorite blue chocolate chip cookies on the table, and beside them is a note that reads:

"Percy,

I went out to run a few errands, and then I'm meeting Paul for dinner. I left money for pizza – it should be on the counter by the fridge, so feel free to order in. I hope your final exam went well!

Love,

Mom"

I pour a glass of milk from the fridge and begin munching down on some cookies. I should probably call Annabeth, or send an Iris Message to let her know I'm done with my final exam, but I decide to wait – she's probably busy right now.

I lie on the couch and turn the TV on and an old western movie is on. I vaguely remember seeing this particular one before with my mom, but I can't remember the name of it. My eyelids feel like they weigh a thousand pounds, and I begin to realize just how exhausted I am. I allow myself to fall asleep; I probably need the rest.

"Percy, wake up." I hear a faint voice call out to me. "Come on, Seaweed Brain!" I register the voice now – it's Annabeth; she's the only one who calls me 'Seaweed Brain'.

"Wha-what's going on?" I sit straight up, and quickly take in my surroundings. I'm in the living room on the couch, and then I remember I fell asleep watching a movie. I look out the window to see a shining sun. I wonder how long I was asleep.

Annabeth smiles softly, "you've got a little drool on your chin, Seaweed Brain." I wipe my chin, mouth, and all other surrounding areas. "Now come on and eat. The sooner you get finish the sooner we can look up your exam results on the school website." I drag myself off the couch and trudge sleepily into the kitchen.

"Well thank you for finally coming back from dreamland, sleepy head," my mom teases when I enter the room. "I tried waking you up last night when Paul and I got home, but you didn't move a muscle. That exam must've really worn you out."

I grab a seat at the table next to Annabeth, and grab a slice of pizza from a box. "The exam results should be on the website in about 10 minutes," Annabeth states while I begin eating my second slice of pizza. I nod in response.

We finish eating the pizza, and Annabeth grabs her laptop out of her bag and sets it on the table. She pulls up my school's website and logs on using my student ID to see the results of my exam. I start feeling a little nervous while the page loads, and grab her hand. She gives a small reassuring squeeze, and I try to convince myself that I did fine. The page eventually finishes loading, and her eyes dart back-and-forth across the screen. She doesn't say anything for a long moment, and then a smile begins to creep across her face.

"Perseus Jackson, 94," she reads, and I nearly jump out of my seat. "Percy, you did it! You passed!" She jumps up and I'm jump up with her. She pulls me into a hug with a huge smile on her face. I can't help but smile too. "You passed your final exam! You're officially done with high school now!"

My mom hugs me next, and then Paul claps me on the shoulder. "We're so proud of you, Percy! I think this definitely calls for a celebration!"

"What? Nah, it's no big deal. I mean it was easy with Annabeth's help." I know Annabeth hates it when I redirect attention from me onto her, but it's the truth. If it hadn't been for her help I would have never passed. She shoots me a look that is definitely screaming "shut up" but I don't care.

"Oh, come on! We can just do something simple, like go see a movie," my mom insists. My mom and Annabeth have something in common; when they set their minds to something, you can't change it.

We decide to just walk to the theater; it's not too far from our apartment building. Annabeth and I decide to lag behind my mom and Paul a little. We haven't had much time to ourselves that doesn't involve studying. We walk hand-in-hand, and don't say much for a while.

Eventually, she breaks the silence. "Your mom is right, Percy. You passing this exam is a reason to celebrate, no matter what you think." She pauses. "I'm incredibly proud of you, I hope you know that."

I feel a slight blush rise on my cheeks. "Thanks. But I'm serious; I couldn't have passed if it weren't for you." I squeeze her hand. She's blushing now, and I can't help but think about how cute she looks when she's embarrassed.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain, me helping you study was nothing." I slow us down to a stop, and turn to face her.

"Don't be so modest all the time. It was something." She hesitantly meets my eyes. I grab her other hand, and lean in to kiss her.

She pulls away, and moves her lips to my ear. "Let's go celebrate, Kelp Head," she whispers, and we take off walking again, her hand never leaving mine.


	9. Secret

**A/N: This chapter does contain slight spoilers for Mark of Athena. Percy/Annabeth.**

* * *

Annabeth lies awake in her bunk on the _Argo II_, a million and two thoughts whirring around in her mind all at once. She reflects on the day her and the other demigods had; they –thankfully– were able to get out of Charleston and away from the Romans alive. The tea with Aphrodite was, well, interesting to say the least, and then her encounter with the spiders, and lastly coming up with a last minute plan to escape from the Romans in one piece. She had thrown her dagger into the waters, where Percy was, hoping he'd understand that she needed his help.

Almost instantaneously, Percy had appeared out of the water, Annabeth's bronze dagger in his hands. She had been so relieved that he had understood her plea that she practically jumped him, and was probably close to crushing him and turning him to a pile of dust. The words she had said to him in that moment replayed in her head over again numerous times. "_I love you!"_

She hadn't necessarily _meant_ to tell him that she loved him, it just kind of popped out. It was the first time those words had ever left her tongue. She wondered just how badly she had caught Percy off-guard by saying those three little words. She wasn't sure if it was a figment of her imagination or fact, but she thought she remembered feeling a small smile cross over his lips in their embrace. Mostly she wondered if had it been a different situation, he would have said those three words back to her.

They had never really expressed their feelings towards one another before – they hadn't been going out for long, so it was understandable, but when you've been through everything they have in the five or so years they'd known each other, was it really too soon? Furthermore, did she really truly love Percy, or had those words just slipped out because she was so relieved to see him?

Her gut was beginning to twist into a thousand knots with all of these questions. She hated making herself worry like this, but she couldn't help it. She just needed to do with her thoughts what she does with her tasks; organize. She visualized all of her thoughts as pieces of paper. She sorted through her thoughts and worries, discarding the unimportant ones and putting the ones that could wait until the morning in a neat stack. Soon she only had one imaginary paper in front of her. One that if she didn't take care of now, she'd never be able to sleep.

If she was honest with herself, she's probably been in love with Percy since they were fourteen. She had secretly developed a crush on Percy after their first quest together. It didn't help her any when they went on a quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece; she had wanted to hear the Sirens' song and he let her, and when she escaped the ship to get closer to the Sirens, he had dived into the water to bring her back. Then he travelled across the country and even held up the sky to save her.

Then the memory of their first kiss played itself in her mind. She had been so scared and vulnerable in that moment in the labyrinth. It was an impulse, much like tonight – she hadn't really thought about what she was doing, she just did it. She had heard love made you do crazy things. Maybe it was really love after all.

The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Butterflies replaced the knots in her stomach. She, Annabeth Chase _loved Percy Jackson_.

If someone had told her when she first met Percy that she would later be his girlfriend and discover that she loved him, she would have probably laughed right in their face.

She quietly got out of her bunk and tiptoed to Percy's quarters. Carefully opening the door to make sure it made no sound, she entered. He was lying on his bed, his back to her, his body slowly rising and falling with every breath he took. She would have been content just watching the slow movements of him breathing, but she needed to get this off her chest before she exploded.

Taking a deep breath, she made her way over to his bed. She saw a bit of drool on his pillow and couldn't help but smile. Some things never changed.

"Percy, are you awake?" She whispered in his ear, although the answer was right in front of her eyes. "Percy, wake up, please."

"Wha- huh? What's going on?" He spluttered in his sleepy state. Annabeth had to bite her tongue to hold back a laugh. He was so cute like this. "Annabeth, what's wrong?" His words filled with genuine concern.

"Everything's fine, Seaweed Brain, I just wanted to talk to you."

He glanced at the clock next to his bed. "At one o'clock in the morning?"

"You got a problem with that?" She questioned him back, one eyebrow raised and her arms folded across her chest.

"No, of course not," he replied with an impish grin on his face. He patted a spot on the bed next to him, and she sat down. She wrapped her arms around him, and he pulled her against his chest.

"I love you, Percy." There were a million other things she wanted to tell him, a million things she wanted to say, before she said "I love you" again, but being in his arms, everything else just floated away.

"I love you, too, Annabeth." Relief flooded Annabeth. All of her worries literally melted away. Nothing else mattered. She loved him, and he loved her.

She pulled myself away from his embrace, and crushed her lips against his. Annabeth never did make her way back to her bunk that night. Percy and Annabeth kept this a secret between themselves of course, and never told a soul for the rest of the trip.


	10. Innoncence

_**Innocence**_

Pairing: Annabeth/Percy

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

* * *

Annabeth was sitting at her desk trying to work her way through the math problems her class had been assigned that day. Normally she was able to focus and do her schoolwork well for someone with ADHD and dyslexia, but today it seemed that she could not focus at all. She was growing terribly frustrated and feared that she'd be on the brink of tears in a few mere moments. Grabbing her hair in her hands, she gave a slight but forceful tug and let out a sound of pure frustration and exhaustion.

She stayed with her head in the air, her eyes closed, and her hair in her hands for a minute or two and finally calmed down a bit. As she was turning back to the papers on her desk a picture caught her eye; it was a picture of her and Percy at Camp Half-Blood one summer. They were both tanned and laughing – Percy had been trying to take Annabeth's Yankees cap away from her and they were engaged in a small bout of tug-o-war when the picture had been taken. She had nearly forgotten about this picture, but that day resonated in her mind. It seemed that a good deal of her most fond memories involved camp, and, more recently involved Percy.

With the frustrating math homework forgotten, the picture thrown onto the desk, and her sneakers laced up hastily, Annabeth set out for a walk. She was not completely sure where she was going, but she didn't care. Memories of past summers kept her company the entire time; memories of times and innocence long gone now. Annabeth was entirely unaware of where her feet were leading her until she noticed she had come to a stop in front of an apartment complex. _Percy_.

She wasn't sure what had possessed her to come see Percy, but she went along with it. When she came to his door she thought she'd lose her nerve and just go back home. "_Funny_," she mumbled to herself, "that I would lose my nerve over seeing a Seaweed Brain."

She rapped on the door and then discovered she was biting her lip anxiously awaiting the door to open. When the door opened her breath caught; Percy had answered the door and it appeared he had woken up from a nap not too long ago. His hair was disheveled and he was without a shirt. She hoped that the blush she could feel rising on her cheeks wasn't noticeable. She had seen Percy without his shirt – multiple times at that – but it felt like it'd been years since she'd seen him, and truthfully she wasn't entirely sure how to react.

"Annabeth," Percy was surprised to see her, as he should be considering she herself was surprised to be here. "What are you doing here?"

She wasn't sure how to answer. She didn't actually _know_ why she was here. "I, uh, was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by," Annabeth hesitated. "It's been a while since you and me, uh, hung out y'know, I, well, um…." She didn't think she'd ever stumble over a sentence so badly in her life.

Percy's eyebrows shot up both with amusement and shock. Annabeth never had trouble constructing sentences, and he was still getting over his surprise of seeing her in front of him. He took a moment to let her sink in; her hair was plaited messily, her shirt was a little rumpled, her face was flushed and her eyes were bright. She looked like a mess, a beautiful mess. He wasn't sure how long he'd been staring at her, but it didn't feel like long enough. It'd been months since they'd really had a chance to see each other – her being busy with the rebuilding of Olympus, and him trying his best to stay out of trouble at school.

Percy pulled himself out of his dreamlike state, "Would you, uh, like to come in?" Annabeth nodded and he pulled the door open all the way.

They spent the day talking about nothing and everything, with Sally coming in every once in a while to ask if they wanted anything to eat or drink. It was fun, the two of them hanging out together; catching up on all of the things that had transpired those couple of months they'd gone without much communication.

When Annabeth finally arrived back home it was dark out. She went back into her room to finish her math homework before bed and saw the picture of her and Percy on her desk where'd he tossed it before leaving. She couldn't help but smile.


End file.
